The present invention relates generally to an oil reservoir cap and more particularly, to an oil reservoir cap with a plurality of cylindrical baffles.
Generally, oil reservoirs such as a working fluid reservoir mounted on automotive vehicles and the like are provided with a filler port which is closed by a detachable cap.
As to the oil reservoir cap, a cap having a baffle plate and a breather is proposed so as to prevent a leakage of oil out of the filler port due to splashing thereof within the oil reservoir by vibrations during cruising of the automotive vehicle, and a rise in pressure within the oil reservoir. This cap comprises four component parts: a body cap, a cover cap, a packing for preventing an oil leakage, and a spring plate for tightening the cap. Additionally, an oil reservoir as disclosed in JP-U 61-19101 is proposed so as to prevent an oil leakage out of the filler port and a rise in pressure within the oil reservoir.
With the above cap structure, however, due to simple construction of the baffle plate and the breather, an oil leakage out of the filler port and a rise in pressure within the tank cannot be prevented surely. Furtiler, due to the large number of the components parts (i.e., the cap comprises four component parts as described above), the cap has a complicated construction, and needs a large number of manufacturing and assembling processes, increasing the cost. Furthermore, since the cover cap should be press-fitted after assembling the spring plate to the body cap, and setting the packing, the cap is not excellent in assembling performance.
Additionally, the oil reservoir as disclosed in JP-U 61-19101 has inconveniences such as the large number of manufacturing processes and a bad cost performance due to complicated construction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an oil reservoir cap which enables, with easy manufacturing and assembling, a sure prevention of an oil leakage and a rise in pressure within the oil reservoir.